The present disclosure relates to computing systems, and, in particular, to management of user terminals, applications, and/or application servers.
Increasingly, users install a myriad of different types of application programs (also commonly referred to as “applications” and “apps”) on user terminals having widely varying software and hardware characteristics. For example, users can select from among several million different applications available on various application servers for downloading to cellular telephones (sometimes called “smart phones”), tablet computers, laptop computers, and other types of user terminals for processing. Over a billion Apple IOS user terminals and Android user terminals are presently being used throughout the world.
Mobile analytics is an emerging technology that seeks to measure performance of applications processed by user terminals. Using mobile analytics processes, user terminals can collectively generate millions of performance reports every day for processing by an analysis computer. Analysis of the performance reports can require expensive and complex hardware and software resources and the analysis can be prone to excessive error or reduced usefulness due to the tremendous number of combinations of differing application characteristics and user terminal characteristics from which individual reports are generated.
The approaches described in the Background section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in the Background section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in the Background section.